Gundam Build Fighters Zenith
by ranibowdragonslayer
Summary: Ryusei is a slacker but really he is just misunderstood stood one day a girl called Yuuki tells him about the world of Gunpla and how it will change his life!


_**Gundam build fighters: Zenith**_

_**Chapter 1: Enter the Shining fang**_

(This story is always in the 3rd person, I'm trying something new) __

It was a average Monday morning the people of Shibuya people was opening up shops and school was opening up for the beginning of the day school kids was waking up and getting ready for their day to day routines, it was now 8 am and kids was arriving at school greeting friend and hanging round in the class room all but one student enter Ryusei Akiyama the local slacker and who didn't really have a life goal and was how many people wold describe him a pest to society, they was wright in some cases such as he didn't go to school much and was the person you see in fights a lot, but he wasn't all bad just more misunderstood.

The boy then woke up he had bright red hair which was spiked up and had bangs which went across his face and had dark blue eyes as he got out of bed he stood at 5ft10 and went over to his closet and got dressed for school he thought he might as well go for the sake of going so the teachers would stop sending him messages letters and other students knocking on his door.

As he got in to his uniform that consisted of a shirt black trousers a dark blue blazer and red and black striped tie, he then left his apartment, his apartment was generally small consisting of a small bed room and kitchen which went in to a living room which had a coffee table in the middle of the room accompanied by the regular couch which was in direct view of the tv and to the side of that there was a small bathroom to the side.

He left his apartment and made his way down to his school which was 10 minutes away give or take, as he began walking he could just about hear the snickers and whispers behind his back.

"ohh look there goes THAT boy" a whisper said

"I herd he put another 3 people in the hospital again"

"Really I heard that he threatened a old man to give him money"

Ryusei had heard enough and had snapped at these comments "Would you all just shut the hell up! It wasn't like that!" as he turned around and decided to go home to angry to start the day.

He was about to make his walk back to his little slice of hell when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to find a girl who was smaller than him she had long pink hair which was tied in a pony tail she was in the same uniform as him but had a black skirt on "And where are you going!" she raised her voice

"Look I don't know who you are or where you come from, all I know is I'm going home!" he tried to leave her grip but to his dismay she still protested.

"No, sorry but its my job to bring you in to school as president of the Gunpla club!"

"Gun..pla what? You haven't even told me your name! so why should I trust you!"

"My name is Yuuik Senji! Nice to meet you Ryusei!"

"Ehh how do you know me!" he called out.

"Wellll the head teacher told me to bring you in so he told me a bit about you now come on I will show you something cool!" she protested by pushing him the rest of the way as they stopped at the gate she told him to meet her hear to see that cool thing and to go to class as he made his way to class he had a feeling that today would be a lot different to his regular days, as he walked in to the class room he wonder where he heard the word Gunpla from that word sounded familiar to him like he should have known about it. When he walked in to the class room he saw every one look at him in fear including the teacher as he said "Sorry I am late every one" and took his eat still in thought of what happened, everyone was shocked he never apologised for lateness or actually apologised for anything for that matter.

The day went by like any other with Ryusei being quiet and not even walking out to go home like he usually did he had one word in his head all day Gunpla as he began to walk out his class to meet Yuuki as it finally clicked in his head she is the person in charge of the Gunpla club so he could just ask her as he waited outside for her, after Ten minuets of waiting for her she finale showed up!

"Sorry I am late was you waiting long?" she said.

"Well is ten minuets long to you?" he asked

"haha sorry!" she said patting on the back.

"ok now I got to ask what is a Gunpla!" he raised his voice a little.

"Well that what I want to show you come on!" she shouted with glee as he pulled his arm, she ran him down the corridors of school and outside again then finally getting to a small building left of the school.

The building was a grey looking building about one story high on the door it said Gunpla Club!

"Quickly come in!" She said pushing the door open.

As he slowly walked in he saw that the room was covered in plastic models which was all of little men the room had a few tables and chairs in it on the tables was a small construction kit which was clearly used to make the plastic models with jars of paint and gloss.

"Wohh what are all of theses?" he asked in amazement

"These are Gundams or what we call them Gunpla" she told him. The room was then emitted in to a blueish glow "Oohh would you look at that there is a fight going on!" as Ryusei looked forward he saw a hexagonal table in the front of the room in side was two Gunpla fighting it out the two Gunpla was The 00 Exia and the Strike Gundam.

They was both flying around In the field which was a forest firing there beams was being blasted at each other, the Exia boosted itself and unfolded it sword and did a swing at the Strike, the strike then reacted by blocking the blade with it shield the strike then droped his beam gun and drew its beam saber and pushed forward on its shield making Exia to stager back and swung its beam saber and cut through Exias arm which held the blade, Exia then reacted by drawing his own saber and trying to swing at strike once more the Strike then boosted back and threw its shield at the Exia, the Exia then cut it in to making a explosion happen, the Strike took the opportunity to grab Exia's own blade which the strike cut of and Cut Exia straight down cutting the Gundam in half.

Ryusei looked at the fight in amazement to see the two Gunpla fight it looked so beautiful too see but yet so deadly in its ways, Ryusei could only respond with one word.

"Wow"

"So Ryusei do you like it!" Yuuki said with a smile.

"Yeah I do"

"Awwh Damn it I lost!" a Black haired boy said picking up the Exia.

"Ahhh don't worry but now you have to treat me to ice cream!" a blond haired girl said picking up the Strike

"Ok I said I would if you beat me" as they was about to walk out they saw Ryusei and Yuuki standing there "Oh we have a new face" the boy said.

"Ryusei let me introduce you to Rin and Kotoha" Yuuki said.

"Yo nice to meet you" Rin said he was the same age as Ryusei and had shout black hair with chocolate brown eyes and wore a pair of glasses.

"And im Kotoha the girl who is the best fighter round here!" holding up her strike she had messy blond hair and light green eyes and wore her blazer round her waist.

"Sorry about her she is a bit eccentric" Rin said.

"Oh its ok I guess" Ryusei told him.

"So Ryusei you want to build a Gunpla?" Yuuki said with a smile.

"what really?" he said in shock.

"Yeah that's why I brought you hear!" she said with a peace signee.

"Well I don't want to impose and…. " Ryusei was about to decline when Yuuki pushed him down in to his seat. "Rin, Kotoha you two going out now?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah we will be back latter Rin has to get me ice cream!" Kotoha said pushing Rin out.

"Ok what Gundam would you like?" she asked him.

"Well what one do you have?" Ryusei asked her.

"Well I have my custom Gunpla meet Black Knight Gundam!" she said as she put the black knight in front of him the Knight Gundam was mainly black and had dark blue ascents to his armour and had a gold long sword at his waste and had a blood red cape as well as a Black shield with a Golden cross and a red lion head on the centre.

"Wow that's cool can I make a custom Gunpla?" he asked.

"Well you could but it will take a while if you really want to I will help you" she said.

"Ok well I really want to there is just something that's pulling me in" Ryusei told her.

"Well ok then what do you want in a Gundpla?" she asked him.

"I want something that's more Melee based than long range, and quick and agile"

"Ok well I got two Gundams you might like then" as she got two Model Kits out "Ok the First one is The 00 Qua[T] we are going to take some weapons and armour form this guy, and this Gundam is your main body this is Shining Gundam.

"ok so where do we start" Ryusei said they began by building the arms legs head and torso of Shining Gundam they then made 00 Qua[T] joints and Weapons and Armour such as knee pads and shoulder armour and connected it to Shining's limbs and torso and then Equipped the Sword and shield with the sword bits and clipped it on to it shoulder, they had also added compartments on the hips which held two Armor Schneider combat knives.

"Well what do you think?" Yuuki asked

"I love it now to think of a name…." he was in deep thought finally he came up with the perfect name for it "The Shining Build Fang Gundam"

"Sounds interesting good now hows about.." the conversation was interrupted when a crying Rin and Kotoha came in.

"Guys what happened!" Yuuki said in shock

"It was the Gang which keeps taking our members Gunpla they took my Exia and Kotohas Strike" Rin told the two of them.

"Damn it not again" Yuuki growled.

"And now we are hear to take your Gundam Yuuki!" said three boys as they walked in.

Theses three was supposed to be the biggest bully's in school there was the leader of this group who was called Kitoe he was standing in the middle of the three of them he had dark blue hair and dark brown eyes he was supposed to be the guy that EVERYONE was scared of, to the left of him was Zack he had black hair which went sown to those shoulders and had one of those facieses you want to punch and to his right was Terry had short purple hair and green eyes it was said that he bit someone's ear off.

"Kitoe didn't I hand your ass to you last week" Yuuki said.

"Well he has been training a lot this time there is no way you can beat Kitoe this time" Terry said.

"Yeah so since we are so kind we are going to give you a chance to win back all the Gunpla we took that's if you win, but if we win we get all the Gunpla in this room!" Zack said squaring up to her.

"Ok but I wont be the one fighting you! Ryusei will!" she said with glee.

"WHAT ME!" Ryusei roared.

"Yep Ryusei all you need to do is believe in yourself!"

"But I only just made a Gunpla!" He tried to debate.

"Yeah and you put your heart and soul in to it I can tell you can do this"

"What we are going to face a newbie! We will give you to five pm and meet us in the Auditorium and then we will have a real Gunpla fight!" Zack said as they walked out.

At this point Ryusei was more than a little scared so many thoughts was running through his head like what if he didn't win and what if he cant stand up to all three of them, needless to say he was really nervous.

"Ryusei we have a one hour to get you training down so lets start!" Yuuki demanded, as they both stood at the podium they went through how to move the Gunpla how to make it jump and attack, moments and moments drew near and the clock was ticking away and soon it was time to being.

As Ryusei, Yuuki, Rin and Kotoha walked to the Auditorium they saw the previous three boys standing there.

"Ohhh looks like he actually shown up I will have to give him that much" Terry said.

"If you two are done gloating lets do this shell we" Kitoe said in a dark voice as he took out his Gunpla "Say hello to the Midnight Sinanju!" the Sinanju was custom made to have a midnight Blue and Crimson look instead of its Red and Yellow colour scheme where the red was the midnight blue was where the yellow was it was a Crimson was and the standard black wrists was there also. Instead of the two long white pipes there was missile pods and on his hips there was rail guns there and the most prominent feature was on its back there was a set of dragoons for on each side of its back and there was two shoulder mounted canons as well as the beam riffle he was holding.

"Ok Kitoe we will" Zack told him "This Is my Rail Red Zaku!" as he held up the red Zaku with his to arm mounted rail guns and beam Axe sheathed on his side.

"Ok lets rock take a look at my SD Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam!"

"Ok bring it! I will show you what it means to screw with the Gunpla club!" he said walking to the hexagon table and was ready to fight as the table glowed the word was called out and said "Please set you GP Basie" as it said the fighters obeyed. "Pleases set your Gunpla" all the fighters was set The field was then picked as "Field 1 space... battle start!"

As the time was now Ryusei lunched "Shining Build Fang Gundam, Lunching!" as he said the word his gundam lunched out at amazing seeds and boosted towards his three opponents drawing the GN power sword V the first in to the fray was the Red Rail Zaku as he fire his two Rail guns which he managed to avoid the zaku then tried swing his beam axe, the Shining Build Fang used his own blade to parry the Axe but the Devil Dragon Zero tried to use its own Sword that's when the shining fang used one of his combat knives a swung it before that blade could connect making the SD Gundam stager that's when Shining Fang used his GN Sword and managed to cut oh the Zaku's arm, the Shining Fang then dropped his own Gn sword retrieved the Beam axe in mid-air and Cut the SD Gundam in half he then used the Combat knife to slice the head of the Zaku while doing a 360 degree circle tossing aside the Axe. He then picked up the GN sword converted it in to beam gum mode used his sword bits and fired multiple beams at the Midnight Sinanju making a huge dust cloud appear, as the cloud faded the Gunpla was still standing strong unfazed he the raised his beam gun and his dragoons extended out and the missile pods opened all the guns was aimed at him.

"Give it up, there's no way you can win" as he said that he fired everything he had which all looked like it hit Ryusei, but From the smoke that surrounded Shining fang there seemed to be Blue glowed coming from inside.

"There's no way I will give up to the likes of you!" as he roar that out the Shining fang Emitted Light blue flames turning its hand and Joint light blue and the V fin on its head opened up and had blue flames blazing out of it and on The Gundams back to Blue wing of flames had Exploded out and the face plate popped open much like Shining Gundam did when using shining finger his leg armour also opened up making flames pour out, then Drawing both his combat knifes he boosted his way to the enemy and with a might swing of his blades the Gun Dragoons and missiles Pods was cut clean in half creating an Explosion the Enemy then reacted by drawing its Beam saber then Shining Fang used both the knifes to block the beam making both Gunpla to drop there weapons.

"NOW THIS IS QUNTAM SHINE BRAKE!" as he bellowed it out his fist glowed with the flame

"It not the end yet take this!" as Kitoe called that out his gundam punched his but at the same the Shining fang hit directly in the face it was a cross counter but to everyone's shock Ryusei used his head and used the booster making his other arm to swing into the Gunpla making his fist go through the enemy making a big explosion as the battle ended the Shining Build Fang stood there in its glory victorious.

_**Chapter 1 end**_

_**So what do u guys think plz R&R**_


End file.
